starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Freedom Nadd
Biography Early Life(7 BBY—3 BBY) Born to Aed and Calista Nadd on Corellia, Freedom Nadd was born into a galaxy that planned to kill him. Displaying awareness to the Force nearly from the moment of his birth Freedom was hidden away by his parents. Terrified that his primal connection with the Force might attract attention his father quickly moved them out of Coronet City and into the farmlands. As he grew Freedom learned from his father the basics of Force control allowing them once again to move back into the city, where his father could again return to work. Freedom grew up without many friends, the few he had were only those children of his parents closest friends. By the age of six Freedom had become a true apprentice to his father and enjoyed their many trips out into the wilderness for training sessions out of the Empire’s watchful eye. Death of a Family(3 BBY—0 ABY) At the age of six the Jedi Hunters came for Aed and Calista Nadd. Sold out by a business associate named Aviri Tharn they had no chance at an escape. Drawing his lightsaber Aed Nadd was able to give his wife time to hide Freedom within the false wall in their apartment. Freedom watch through a vent in the wall as his mother was killed in cold blood, disappearing before his very eyes. Freedom stayed within the false wall for two days, too terrified to move. Freedom was rescued by Alteris Saltis, his father’s long time friend within the Corellian Engineering Corporation. Alteris took Freedom in like he was his own son, a promise he had made to his old friend. Raising Freedom on the morals and values Alteris saw Freedom grow into a young man, only to see his haunted past tear away at all he had taught him. The deaths of his parents left Freedom with a void that began to fill with hate toward the Empire, toward anyone who he could direct his anger at. Alteris knew Freedom was falling away from all he had taught him, but could do nothing to stop his fall to the dark side. A Master and an Apprentice(0 ABY—8 ABY) Upon seeing Freedom falling away from who he was Alteris Saltis called in a favor to an old friend. Master Cameo Naton. Master Naton’s arrival pulled Freedom from his inner torment giving him hope for the first time in a few years. Master Naton would groom Freedom into a Jedi strong in both talent and ability. Together they would go on many adventures, from the search for the Chu'unthor to defending the Jedi Temple. During the mission to find the Chu’unthor Master Naton along with Ulic Qel Droma and his apprentice were confronted by the Sith Lord Exar Sadow on Onderon. During the fight Freedom was used as bait by the Sith Lord to lure Master Naton out into the open. Freedom used his skill to hold the Sith Lord at bay as best he could yet he was also young, thirteen at the time, and his abilities were still too raw to be a true match for the Sith. Sadow would beat Freedom to near death, breaking nearly every bone his body and doing enough damage that it required two months of bacta treatments to restore Freedom to full health. During his time at the Jedi Temple healing from his wounds Cameo would go on to take on other apprentices, leaving Freedom alone to face his own demons. The Triad The Triad Experiment(9 ABY—13 ABY) Shortly before Freedom was removed from bacta the secret organization known as The Triad kidnapped him. Still in bacta, sedated to hide his travel, Freedom would be put into stasis. His kidnapping was timed perfectly by The Triad leaving no trace of him actually having have disappeared, only having left on his own volition to pursue a personal mission. Kept for four years of his life Freedom would believe that seven years had passed, discovering that his life and age had been altered later in his life. Rise of a Sith Lord(The Triad Experiment) After taking a year to heal from his wounds Freedom struck out on his own, taking his personal ship the YT-2400 ''Vagabond'' on a journey to the Empress Teta System to collect the remains of Ulic Qel Droma. Upon his arrival to the Empress Teta System Freedom was greeted by the Admiral of the Jade Fleet, Jacory Haid. Freedom found himself in command of the largest fleet in the galaxy, one that was over three hundred ships strong. Still struggling from his defeat at the hands of Exar Sadow Freedom discovered a Sith Holocron. He would learn from the Holocron, allowing it feed his hatred for the Empire. Using his newly developed powers Freedom would wage war on the Empire using the Jade Fleet as his weapon of destruction. Drawing on his nearly unlimited resources within the Jade Fleet he would decimate the Empire at its heart. Conquering the Empires major ship yards at both Bilbringi and Kuat Drive yards he turned their ship building powers against the Empire having them begin to build ships for his own cause. After two years of biding his time Freedom again focused his attention on the Empire at the command of his new flagship, the Super Star Destroyer ''Bloodfued''. With this newly built and overpowering flagship Freedom focused his entire fleet on the anniliation of its capital, Coruscant. The bombardment of Coruscant would take weeks as the combined might of the Jade Fleet dismantled the planetary defenses and shields of Courscant through sheer power. Razing the planet sector by sector Freedom waited, watching as Coruscant burned leaving Imperial Center for last. Walking to Imperial Center alone Freedom dismantled the Imperial heirarchy one leader at a time, saving Emperor James Ardin and his two Grand Admiral's, Gandel and Ferval, for last. Returning to the Bloodfued Freedom returns his fleet to its seat of power within the Empress Teta System. Freedom would once again engage the Sith Holocron wanting to gain more power, to seek out those that had killed his father and once again lay waste to the galaxy. The Awakening(The Triad Experiment) Several more years passed within the stasis chamber of The Triad with Freedom accomplishing his goals, rising to the seat of galactic power. On the outside Freedom knew nothing of the galaxy outside upon his release. He would awaken in 13 ABY with only the memories of his time in stasis to go on, lost in a galaxy that looked nothing like the one he had been living in. He found he did have part of the past he knew however in his ship, the'' Vagabond'' a gift from the Triad, perfectly matched to the one he owned in stasis. Once aboard his ship Freedom set course for Coruscant, unaware that The Triad had implanted within him a device that would disappate into his bloodstream once it had forced him to head toward the galactic capital. This device also implanted memories of Emperor Damascus and his apprentice Sith Lord Kormoron as Freedom's true goal. His desire to kill Kormoron and become Damascus's apprentice became the sole focus for his journey to Coruscant. Self-Exile The Battle of Coruscant(13 ABY) Upon his arrival to Coruscant Freedom set his eyes upon a planet that looked nothing like the Coruscant he knew. War raged around him, the Imperial Fleet engaged with New RepublicJedi and the Imperials. Upon Freedom's landing Lord Kormoron reached out to Freedom taunting him for a fight. Dressed in the armor and lightsabers also provided to him by The Triad Freedom headed to the Jedi Council Chambers. The insuing battle would push both Freedom and Kormoron to their full power. Using every ounce of knowledge he had gained from the Sith Holocron Freedom unleashed the fury of his Force potential on Kormoron inciting the Sith Lord to simply taunt Freedom more. As the battle continued to rage the Jedi Temple began to fall apart under the destructive powers of the two Sith Lords. Freedom landed the decisive blow as the Jedi Council tower began to fall killing Kormoron burying him beneath the Jedi Temple's rubble. Using his ships remote pilot Freedom was able to survive the fall escaping Coruscant before the Imperials were able to capture him. Redemption(13 ABY—15 ABY) After the Battle of Coruscant Freedom followed the Jedi Recall Signal to Midpoint Station. Arriving at the station Freedom saw his former Master, Cameo Naton for the first time in four years. Using his own experience Cazzik Wyn was able to bring Freedom back from the dark side with the help of Cameo Naton. Still struggling with the memories of The Triad Experiment and his own inner demons Freedom boarded his ship, setting course for the Empress Teta System exiling himself from the galaxy till he could begin to peice together his life. Once arriving at the Empress Teta System Freedom looked upon nothing more then planets that had last seen a fleet of ships millenia before. Setting his ship once again on a hyperspace course Freedom began a nomad life. Meditating on the lessons Cameo had given him to help him recover from the damage done to his body by the dark side. He would visit Onderon and Freedon Nadd's tomb. It was during this visit Freedom would spend weeks at the battlefield where he had been injured by Exar Kun searching his feelings, allowing his body to heal from the emotional wounds that still tormented him. Leaving Onderon Freedom headed back to Corellia. He returned to the graves of his parents also seeing Alteris Saltis for the first time in fourteen years. Alteris maintained his concern for Freedom throughout his trip on Corellia, checking in on him to make sure he was doing okay. Freedom again used Master Naton's meditation lessons to heal his body of its emotional wreckage at the site of his parents death once again easing the pain that had been caused. After all the healing had been done Alteris approached Freedom with a gift, his father's lightsaber. Thanking Alteris, Freedom returned to his childhood home and began the construction of his two new lightsabers. One an obsidian black that he carved in the Sith tribal language the words for bravery, family, and loyalty. The other was its opposite, a glossy silver that had the words truth, honor, and courage carved in basic. With his lightsabers complete Freedom left Corellia ready to rejoin the galaxy and the Jedi Order. Xen'Chi War Leading Raquor Squadron(16 ABY) As the leader of Raquor Squadron Freedom enlisted into the New Republic for the Xen'Chi War. Leading his squadron into battle at Mechis III, Corellia and Fondor Freedom's squadron suffered fewer losses then any other squadron in the war. Using knoweledge he had gained from studying the Sith Holocron for good Freedom formed a battle meld with his squadron allowing their reflexes and ability to use the Force to their advantage. Also called a battle meditation this tactic allowed for his squadron to kill an incredible number of Xen'Chi starfights compared to other squdrons eventually earning them a reputation as one of the best squadrons in the galaxy. After six months of fighting alongside his fellow Jedi in combat the New Republic recalled Freedom from his squadron, seeking to use his talents as a Jedi in a more direct fashion. WIth the news of his transfer coming in Freedom gave command of the squadron to Carth Vance. thumb|300px|right|Freedom during the Xen'Chi War Team Shadow Saber(16 ABY—17 ABY) Promoted to the rank of Colonel Freedom was placed in command of Team Shadow Saber, a covert ops team, and given missions within Xen'Chi Territory. Leading his elite team of Jedi and highly trained soldiers the teams first mission was to Taylon in an attempt to rescue any remaining Jedi left on the planet after the Battle of Taylon. During the mission Freedom's team had its first encounter with the Xen'Chi Chosen. The mission would be a success rescuing two Jedi that had been stranded on the planet but not until after the loss of three team members, including Jedi Knight Ram Horata. Over the next four months Freedom's team would complete missions on ten seperate worlds leading up to their mission to Mechis III. Second Battle of Mechis III(17 ABY) Having been involved in the loss at the First Battle of Mechis III Freedom gave his troops the complete information on the battle giving them added motivation. This battle would prove incredibly costly to Shadow Saber, nearly costing Freedom his own life. Sent out as the advanced recon and landing team for the Second Battle of Mechis III Shadow Saber would find that they had not seen all the Xen'Chi were capable of. thumb|250px|left|Team Shadow Saber Deployed a week before the invading forces would arrive the covert ops team gathered intelligence on various points across the planets main continent including the location of the largest deposits of Mechis III's deactivated droid army. After completing their mission Shadow Saber dug in along a creek bed and activated the landing beacon for the Mandalorian assault teams. Knowing the risk involved each member of Shadow Saber did their best to prepare for the incoming Xen'Chi attack. The Xen'Chi's first attack was easily repelled by the experienced team. It was in the second wave that the Xen'Chi sent a force of over sixty warriors toward the location of the beacon. Watching his team slowly be eaten away Freedom engaged the leader of the Xen'Chi attack in combat. Overrun with the sheer number of warriors team Shadow Saber suffered incredible losses. Watching his troops die around him Freedom reacted as any leader would, he unleashed his training as a Jedi on the Xen'Chi force. Fighting his way to the commander of the Chosen who were on the battlefield Freedom engaged him in a brutal fight. Freedom defeated the commander but not at a cost. During the fight Freedom was stabbed by the Chosen's srraka blade and cut from his forehead, across his right eye and down to his chin. Bleeding badly, surrounded by the remaining Xen'Chi warriors and Chosen, Freedom found himself unable to get back to his troops. Using what energy he had left Freedom defeated four more Xen'Chi warriors before collapsing at the feet of a Chosen. Trying to get to his feet Freedom watch the Xen'Chi raise his srraka blade prepared to strike him down when three blaster bolts slammed into his would be killer. Watching as a blur of red armor flew past him he saw the Mandalorian tackle the Chosen killing the Xen'Chi with brutal efficiency with a vibroblade. Mandalorian Protectors began to swarm the Xen'Chi rescuing his men and saving his life. Freedom would later learn that his savor was none other then Kera Aden, the daughter of Shadow Warriors leader Kyr Aden. After the battle had ended Freedom and Team Shadow Saber left Mechis III with only seven of the sixteen team members who had started the mission. The losses included the death of the two remaining Jedi Knights on the teams roster. The team would head to Mandalore to recover from their battle, as of the Battle of Aquaris Team Shadow Saber ceased to be a commissioned New Republic unit. Mandalore(17 ABY) Badly injured, without a command and away from everything he knew Freedom was left to heal and prepare for his return to the Xen'Chi War on Mandalore. While on Mandalore the rest of Shadow Saber faced a dilemma. They each had gotten to know their Mandalorian rescuers as they healed, leaving them with the opportunity to stay and fight alongside the Mandalorian Protectors out of respect, or return to the New Republic for reassignment. Out of the seven surviving members four chose to stay on Mandalore with Freedom going AWOL from the New Republic Military, the remaining three shipped out to head back to the war within a few days of finishing recovery. Freedom however; required a longer recovery period than the rest of his team. It was during this time that Freedom got to know his rescuer, Kera Aden. Taking it upon herself to care for the Jedi Kera and Freedom had many conversations about their lives, their completely different cultures and the war going on around them. It was during Freedom's healing that Freedom and Kera began their relationship. Freedom found in Kera a perfect match for his own thoughts on life. Where he thought of battle as a place to prove his worth as a Jedi, she saw it as a place to prove herself to her Mandalorian brothers and sisters. She had everything Freedom desired in a wife, he was the last thing Kera saw herself with yet she still found herself drawn to him and what he stood for. It took Freedom just over a month to heal from his wounds, right around the Battle_of_Myrkr. Once he was healthy enough to return to the war Freedom found himself lacking the battle hardened edge that he had gained from nearly two years of fighting the Xen'Chi. It was here that Freedom began his transformation from a well trained Jedi Knight into a fearsome fighter. He learned valuable skills in combat from the Mandalorian Protectors, which supplemented his knowledge and skills as a Jedi. Mandalorian Proving Ground(17 ABY) Soon after the completion of Freedom's training the Battle of Mandalore took place. Fighting alongside Kera and the rest of the Mandalorian Protectors on the ground Freedom found his new found skills put to the test. Fighting as part of Nedth Dinsan's regiment. It was here Freedom would truely begin to appreciate the fighting nature of a Mandalorian. Never actually having seen them in combat he watched as Xen'Chi warrior after warrior was slain, each of the Protectors fighting alongside him keeping up with the Jedi. Nedth Dinsan lead the regiment straight into the heart of the Xen'Chi line, drawing far more of the grey skinned warriors than any other attacking regiment. thumb|150px|left|Freedom at the Battle of Mandalore Fighting against a wall of enemies the regiment used its entire arsenal of skill, weaponry and tactics to gain the advantage against their foe. This act of courage is what allowed the to break through the enemies lines, arriving to help turn the tide of the battle alside Aeorn Mors's regiment of Mandalorian Protectors. Proving His Worth(17 ABY) thumb|250px|right|Kyr Aden and Freedom Nadd on Bandomeer After the Battle of Mandalore Freedom approached Kera's father, Kyr Aden, about marrying his daughter. Though they had known each other for barely two months both Kera and Freedom had taken their time together seriously. Kera had seen Freedom near death, healed him and they both had gotten to know each other during that time. Fighting alongside each other at the Battle of Mandalore only reaffirmed their feelings for each other. Asking Kyr for his daughters hand in marriage Freedom got the answer he wanted, yes, yet only if he could prove to Kyr that he was worthy of marrying a Mandalorian woman, specifically his daughter. Stripped of every weapon he was used to, and forbidden to use the Force Freedom joined Kyr and the Shadow Warriors at the Battle of Bandomeer. Fighting directly alongside Kyr was a learning experience for Freedom. It was the first time he had fought in Mandalorian ''beskar'gam'' and the helmet proved to be quite overwhelming until Kyr and another Shadow Warrior, Jeston Kadil, provided him with basic training of his helmet. Now having a more basic knowledge of his buy'ce, Freedom was able to concentrate more on the mission at hand. He participated in helping stage the rebellion planetside to help draw attention away from the communications center raid that was the prelude to the Mandalorian First Assault Fleet's attack on Bandomeer, including the guerilla warfare that followed the successful capture of the Xen'Chi's primary communications. After the success at the Battle of Bandomeer Freedom continued his service in combat with Kyr participating in the remainder of Operation: Hammerfall alongside his newly adoptive brothers. At the end of Operation: Hammerfall Freedom had earned not just Kyr's permission to marry Kera but also his respect and that of the Shadow Warriors. As a token of their acceptance of the Jedi into the Mandalorians they presented Freedom with a Kad-class Assault Fighter. Knowing his love for fighters the Shadow Warriors told Freedom it was a far more suitable ship then his sakagal, his X-wing. After returning to Mandalore follwing the completion of Operation: Hammerfall Freedom saw Kera for the first time in months. Battle hardened, skilled as both a Jedi and Mandalorian warrior and with a confidence in himself he hadnever had before she saw before her a man who had grown to be what she had seen from the beginning. With Kyr's permission given Freedom told Kera the news. Kera had known all along that he would succeed but she had a stipulation of her own, Freedom needed to be Mando'ade, a Mandalorian. Freedom felt discouraged but Kera put him at ease without letting him in on a message her father had sent her, Kyr planned to adopt Freedom as one of his own making him a true Mandalorian. A Jedi Protector(18 ABY)